B'Day Fic Secret Admirer Part A
by Duckylips
Summary: Dikala Tora sudah mencapai umurnya yang ke 30, seseorang yang misterius mengiriminya sebuah kado berupa bunga mawar dan sebuah cake. Tora yang penasaran pun berusaha untuk menyelidiki siapa penggemar misteriusnya itu..


Tittle : Secret Admirer

Author : Duckylips

Chapter : Oneshoot A-B (part A)

Fandom : Alice Nine, The Gazette, ViViD, & T.O

Pairing : Tora x ... *guess who, fufufu*

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, crack?

Disclaimer : This fic is mine, the story line is pure from my mind, Tora is my ex BF *kicked* and the other belong to their fans *except Uruha is still mine!* *punched*

A/n : Otanjoubi omedeto Amano Shinji san! Wish you all the best and your wishes come true ^^

saa..enjoy minna ^^/

"Wow.."

"Ada apa shou?"

"Lihat, ada yang memberi Tora bingkisan istimewa"

"Hah? Mana? Coba kulihat?"

Nao menghampiri shou yang sedang asyik mengamati bingkisan-bingkisan di atas meja di dalam basecamp Alice Nine. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Tiga member lainnya, termasuk Tora, belum selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka di kantin PS Company. Shou meraih sebuah buket mawar merah yang terkesan mewah. Ada lebih dari 20 kuntum mawar merah disana. Pitanya pun berwarna kuning emas. Wangi semerbak buket bunga mawar itulah yang memancing perhatian Shou tadi. Di lain sisi, Nao mengangkat sebuah kotak yang juga berwarna merah dengan pita yang senada dengan pita di buket bunga mawar tadi. Tutup kotak merah itu transparan sehingga Nao bisa melihat isinya

"Wow, Chocolate cake! Sepertinya cake ini buatan sendiri. Aku tidak yakin kalau ada toko yang menjual cake seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Shou?"

Nao menyodorkan kotak itu pada Shou yang masih asyik membaui buket bunga mawar di tangannya. Diliriknya kotak berisi cake itu dan mengangguk pelan

"Uhm, kurasa juga begitu. Tapi dari penampilannya, kue ini tampaknya begitu lezat. Lihat toping-toping almondnya, juga lelehan coklat itu. Astaga, kalau benar kado ini untuk Tora, aku pasti akan merebutnya dan langsung memakannya" Kata shou dengan ekspresi lapar

Melihat respon Shou yang berlebihan, Nao langsung menarik kotak itu dan mengamankannya dari tatapan lapar Shou. Ia mendengus pelan

"Heh! Bagaimanapun ini untuk Tora. Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu shou"

"Tapi..kue itu kelihatan enak sekali. Aku mau aku mau aku mau" rengek Shou

Nao menghembuskan nafas berat. Sejak kapan shou jadi seperti ini?

"Kau tanyakan saja nanti pada Tora. Aku tidak mempunyai wewenang"

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari arah depan. Shou dan Nao refleks mengengok. Ternyata Tora, Saga, dan Hiroto telah selesai dari makan siangnya dan kembali ke basecamp. Mereka memasuki ruangan dengan wallpaper berwarna hitam itu. Hiroto langsung menerobos maju dan menghampiri Shou-yang masih memeluk buket mawar merah, dan Nao-yang masih memegang kotak Chocolate cake

"Wow wow wow, ada apa ini?"

Hiroto merangkul Shou dan Nao, hingga sekarang ia diapit oleh 2 manusia tinggi itu. Matanya bergantian melihat ke arah tangan shou dan nao

"Tora mendapat special gift dari seseorang" Jelas Nao

"Kado? Dari siapa Nao?"

Kali ini giliran Tora yang merangsek maju. Meninggalkan Saga sendirian di belakangnya. Pemuda cantik itu masih berkutat dengan milkshake dan sepatunya. Tora mengambil alih buket bunga mawar dari tangan Shou dan mengamatinya dengan teliti

"Tidak ada keterangan apapun disini" gumam tora lirih

Rupanya Shou masih bisa mendengar gumaman tora itu. Ia mengangguk mantap

"Ya, tak ada keterangan apapun tentang siapa pengirim buket bunga dan kue ini. Aku sudah mengecek bunga ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ada sesuatu di kotak kuemu atau tidak. Nao sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku untuk menyentuhnya"

Nao agak berjengit mendengar kata-kata sinis dari Shou. Ia segera menyerahkan kotak kue itu pada si empunya dan membalas kata-kata Shou yang seolah menyudutkannya

"Aku juga sudah mengecek kotak kue itu Tora. Tak ada apapun disitu. Dan aku memang tidak mengijinkan Shou untuk menyentuhnya karena bisa-bisa kue itu habis duluan sebelum kau sempat melihatnya" Kata nao membela diri

"Nao! Aku tidak serakus itu!"

Timbul tonjolan urat di dahi shou. Matanya sudah mengalirkan deathglare yang mahadahsyat kepada Nao. Tapi nao tetap diam tak mengindahkan sikap Shou

"Kau sendiri yang bilang. Tora, asal kau tahu, tadi shou bilang kalau kue itu untukmu, ia akan langsung merebutnya darimu dan memakannya" Nao tersenyum jahil

"Ap-apa katamu Beruang bodoh!" Shou menjitak kepala Nao keras-keras

"Beruang bodoh? Kau! Dasar gigi kelinci!"

Sebelum Nao sempat balas menjitak kepala Shou, Hiroto langsung mencegah tindakan Nao dan memeganginya sebelum perang dunia ketiga dimulai. Akibatnya, kini dua sejoli (?) itu hanya beradu deathglare hingga tercipta aliran listrik di antara mereka *halah*

"Sudah sudah, kenapa kalian jadi ribut begini?"

Tora memegang kedua kepala Shou dan Nao hingga aktifitas adu deathglare mereka terhenti. Dengan sabar sekali lagi Tora mengecek buket bunga dan kotak kue misterius itu. Tidak ada kartu ucapan, tidak ada pula identitas si pengirim. Satu-satunya petunjuk bahwa bingkisan-bingkisan itu untuk Tora hanyalah tulisan Otanjoubi Tora-chuu di atas Chocolate Cake yang ditulis dengan krim putih

"Ehem, sepertinya kau punya secret admirer Tora" Hiroto mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Tora yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri

"mungkin dari penggemar, tak usah terlalu kau ambil pusing"

Dari arah pintu masuklah Saga yang masih menggenggam gelas milkshakenya. Ia menyeruput minumannya itu sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi

"Kita sudah sering kan dapat bingkisan dari fans kita. Apalagi ini hari ulang tahunmu Tora. Jadi wajarlah kalau ada bingkisan seperti itu"

Dengan acuh tak acuh Saga berjalan melewati keempat temannya yang masih sibuk dengan bingkisan itu dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna putih. Ia meletakkan gelas milkshakenya dan segera menutup matanya

"Saga benar Tora, tak usah terlalu kau pusingkan" Kata nao membenarkan perkataan Saga tadi. Ditepuknya bahu Tora pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul saga dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu single sofa yang juga berwarna putih

"Humm, mungkin ada benarnya juga kata-katamu. Yah, tapi kan, kalau misalnya ini dari fans, harusnya ada kartu ucapan atau apalah. Itu yang membuatku heran"

"Sepertinya kartu itu memang ada?"

"Eh?"

Refleks tora menengokkan wajahnya ke sumber suara. Ia menunduk dan sedikit mengernyit ketika dilihatnya Hiroto yang sedang berjongkok dibawahnya

"Tak kusangka kau sependek ini, Hiroto" ejek tora

Hiroto tampak memungut sesuatu dan kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Ia menoleh sinis pada tora

"Sudah kubantu, malah mengataiku pendek. Sialan kau"

"hhaha, bercanda. Apa yang kau pungut tadi?"

walaupun masih dengan kerucutan bibirnya, akhirnya Hiroto memberikan sesuatu yang ia pungut tadi kepada tora. Sebuah kartu ucapan. Kartu itu berwarna merah senada dengan buket bunga dan kotak chocolate cake. Sebuah pita emas juga menjadi pengikat kartu itu. Dengan perlahan tora membuka simpul pita dan melepaskannya. Ia mulai membaca isi dari kartu ucapan itu bersama dengan Hiroto dan Shou, yang tiba-tiba ikut melongokkan kepalanya di samping kiri dan kanan Tora

Dear Tora-chuu,  
Otanjoubi omedeto ne  
Gomen nasai, hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan untukmu  
tapi yang pasti, doa tulus dariku telah terucap untuk kesuksesan dan kebahagiaanmu  
semoga kau senang dengan hadiah dariku

T (kissmark)

"He?"

"Tora-Chuu?"

"Kissmark!" Kata Shou dan Hiroto berbarengan

"Ada apa sih?"

Saga yang tampak terganggu tidurnya kini menatap Hiroto dan Shou dengan jengkel. Seketika ia bangun dan duduk bersandar di sofa

"Saga! Saga! Tora-chuu dapat kissmark! Hhahaha..umbh"

tangan-tangan kekar Tora langsung membekap mulut Hiroto yang tidak bisa ditutup rapat. Ia mendelik tajam pada Hiroto

"Dasar ember!" gerutunya

"Kissmark? Dari siapa?"

"Dari secret admirer nya, fufufu"

Kini giliran Shou yang mendapatkan 'sentuhan' dari lengan kekar Tora. Sekarang, posisi pemuda jangkung itu berada di tengah, di antara Shou dan Hiroto yang berada dalam dekapannya

"Tak ada nama pengirimnya?" Saga bertanya sekali lagi

"Tidak ad..uphh"

"hiroto, bisakah kau diam!"

Tora membekap hiroto lebih kencang lagi

"Tak apa tora, masa kau mau menyembunyikan hal ini pada bandmates mu sendiri" nao bangkit dan menghampiri ketiga sejoli (?) yang masih asyik berpelukan itu. Diambilnya kartu ucapan yang tergeletak manis di atas meja dan segera membacanya

"Hum? Sepertinya aku mengenal tulisan ini" Kedua alis nao mengernyit. Ia membolak-balikkan kartu ucapan itu

"Benarkah? Kau mengenalinya? Tulisan siapa itu?"

"Umm..aku lupa Tora. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku mengenali tulisan ini. Tulisan tangannya khas. Hmm, sepertinya, masih orang dalam PSC" kata Nao sambil memegangi kepalanya, tampak sedang berpikir keras

"Hoo..itu menarik. Secret admirermu ternyata orang dalam Tor"

Saga yang tadinya acuh tak acuh kini mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan seputar 'siapa pengirim bingkisan' itu. Ia beranjak dari sofanya dan menghampiri keempat sosok yang berkutat mengelilingi Nao. Tora sudah melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada Shou dan Hiroto dan kini, mereka berdua memegangi bingkisan-bingkisan tora. Shou memegang kotak cake dan hiroto memeluk buket bunga mawar

"Hanya ada satu petunjuk disini, yaitu pengirimnya berinisial T"

"Takashima, Takanori,.." Shou menyebut satu persatu nama para member PSC yang berawalan huruf T

"Takashi...sakamoto"

Kini semua mata tertuju pada sosok bermata hijau emerald setelah Hiroto menyebut nama lengkap sosok itu. Saga jadi salah tingkah dan mundur beberapa langkah

"He-hei, kalian tidak mengira kalau pengirimnya itu aku kan?" Kata saga sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gugup. Tatapan keempat orang itu malah semakin intens, menyudutkan saga yang kini semakin salah tingkah

"Kenapa kau salah tingkah begitu saga?" seringai Shou

"Bu-bukan! Bukan aku pengirimnya!"

"Kenapa kau gugup?" kini giliran Hiroto yang menyudutkan saga

"Kubilang bukan aku!"

"Mengakulah saga D" Nao ikut menggertak saga, membuat saga semakin gugup

"Bukan! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya!"

"Benar?" Tora ikut ambil bagian

"Swear! Ha-hachi..hachi! Hiroto, jauhkan .. hachi .. bunga it-hachi .. Dariku"

saga menutup hidungnya dengan dua tangan, mencoba mencegah hiroto yang semakin bernafsu menjejalkan buket bunga mawar di tangannya kepada saga

"Katakan yang sejujurnya atau bunga mawar ini akan terus melekat di indera penciumanmu, wahhaha" Hiroto tertawa puas melihat wajah Saga yang berhasil dibuatnya pucat pasi. Langkahnya semakin mendekati Saga dengan mengacung-acungkan buket bunga mawar merah

"Mengaku? Bukan aku! Aku sudah jujur! Jangan hachi..hachii..hachii! Tolong, singkirkan..hachi.. bunga itu dari ..hachi ..ku"

dengan alergi bunga yang dideritanya, Saga terlihat sangat menderita. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan peluh-peluh dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia pun kesulitan untuk menghentikan bersin-bersin akibat serbuk bunga di buket bunga mawar Tora. Langkahnya terhuyung, ia kesulitan bernafas

tsuzuku

a/n : mohon reviewnya ya minna ^^


End file.
